


I Know That You're Good

by malikstone



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malikstone/pseuds/malikstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis, the nerdy kid no one pays attention to, asks out Harry Styles, the most popular boy in school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know That You're Good

**Author's Note:**

> from my tumblr malikstone.tumblr.com  
> also i promised a part two for this and never got around to it,  
> maybe i will if more people are interested.

“Jesus Christ Louis, just go talk to him.” Zayn said, exasperated.

“No! I  _can’t_ , Zayn.” Louis hissed. “And please, lower your voice before I punch you in the throat.”

“This is a fucking high school hallway crowded with a billion people seeking attention no one is listening to our conversation. And if you won’t talk to him, I’ll do it for you.”

“No no no! Please don’t!” Louis pleaded, sticking his bottom lip out.

“I will. I  _am_  on the same team as him you know? I even have his number, I could easily do it.” Zayn replied, wiggling his phone - which had been open to the ‘Harry Styles’ contact - in Louis’ face.

“You wouldn’t.” 

“No, I wouldn’t, but only because I love you. But seriously you should do it. Everyone knows you’re hot for him, except him of course, and Harry’s a nice guy. He wouldn’t be an ass about it.”

“ _No_ , Zayn. I’m not going to talk to him. Ever. End of conversation.”

“Come oonnn, Lou!” Zayn whined childishly. “You look really fucking good today, your hair looks extra feathery and sexed up, your collar bones look great in that sweater, you always look good in your glasses, and your arse looks amazing in those pants. No boy pulls off red skinny jeans like you do.” He winked at Louis, reaching out to pinch his cheeks. “Just go ask him out!”

“For someone who claims to be straight you sure do like my arse.” Louis mumbled.

“I never said I was straight. But don’t change the topic, go fucking talk to the pretty boy!” 

“Zayn! I said no!” 

“Fine, I  _dare_  you to go ask out Harry on a date.”

Louis groaned loudly, and Zayn knew he won. Louis was known for not turning down a dare since he was 10, though it didn’t always end well, like when he got suspended for stripping off in the middle of the lunch room in freshman year.

“I hate you.” Louis growled, shoving his books in his locker, slamming it shut.

He turned to seek out the curly haired boy. Once he spotted him, standing by his own locker talking to Liam Payne, he sucked in a large breath and pushed his glasses further up his nose. 

He couldn’t just chicken out, Zayn would never let him live it down, and it wasn’t like Harry was entirely unapproachable  he was actually really nice for being the most popular guy in school. He never bullied anyone, mostly just stopped others from doing it.

Maybe that’s what Louis was so drawn to. Because he’s a hopeless romantic, and Harry’s literally perfect. And, well. What better cliche love story is there than the popular sweetheart jock falling for the little nerdy kid who keeps to himself in the back of the class room, silently pining?

Louis went to take a step forward, then halted immediately, turning back to Zayn.

“Chickening out?” The younger boy asked, raising a dark eyebrow and smirking.

“No. I just think if I’m going to do this, you should at least help me a little.”

“And how would I do that?”

“Come talk to Liam while I talk to Harry? Niall told me last week - and these are his words - that Liam would very much like to meet ‘ _Little Malik_.’” Louis shuddered at the thought. “Personally I don’t see why. You’re _awful_ , absolutely hideous!” 

Zayn straightened up from where he was leaning against his locker, adjusting his leather jacket. “Alright, fine. Let’s go, Princess Louis.” He ruffled Louis’ hair, laughing when Louis gasped as his hands shot up to fix it.

Louis walked behind Zayn, trying to think about what the fuck he was supposed to say.  _Hi I think about you naked more than what is probably healthy?_ No thank you.

He was a little shocked by how blunt Zayn was. Just walking up to Liam, getting very much in his personal space and resting a hand on his waist.

“Hey, Liam. Fancy a walk?” 

Liam shot Harry a confused look, who just shrugged and nodded.

“Uh, sure.” Liam said, blinking like he was expecting Zayn to disappear.

“Great!” Zayn beamed, moving his hand to the small of Liam’s back and guiding them through the hallway.

Well. That wasn’t really what Louis had expected. Now he’s with Harry Styles. Alone. Fuck.

Turning to his right, he saw Harry smiling brightly at him. “Uh, hi.” Louis said giving his own shy smile. “It’s been a while, yeah? How are..things?”

Harry chuckled slightly. “Things are good, thanks. What about you?”

“Good, I guess. Boring.”

Louis hadn’t realized how tall Harry had gotten since the seventh grade. He now had to look up to see the pretty green eyes he often daydreamed about.

“Yeah, things are pretty boring around here aren’t they? Not really much fun when there’s only so much to do and so many new people to meet ya know?”

Louis nodded, starting to feel more comfortable. “Yeah, like I tried talking to Max Heide the other day, just small talk since we sat together, and he literally asked me why I was talking to him, but that’s also how a lot of people react to me.”

 _Shut up you’re rambling_  Louis thought, wanting to punch himself in the face.

Harry’s face instantly fell. “That’s stupid. You’re great, very funny. I’ve always liked that about you.”

Louis blushed, and Harry noticed, Louis could tell by the way his eyes flickered from his own blue ones to his cheeks briefly. “Uh, thanks.”

“Not a problem, Lou. Um, do you know what that was about, by the way? Like with Zayn and Liam? Liam is always talking about Zayn, or drooling over him, I didn’t think Zayn noticed.”

“He didn’t. But Niall told me all this stuff, so I told Zayn he should talk to Liam, I didn’t really expect him to come on so…strong. I didn’t even realize he wasn’t completely straight until about ten minutes ago when he made a comment about my arse.” Louis replied, laughing.

“Well, it is a great arse.” Harry agreed, winking. 

Louis blushed, again. So much so that he thought he was about to burst into flames. “ _Hey_ ,” He whined, “No looking at my arse, I am not a piece of meat, Styles! At least buy me dinner first.”

 _Fuck_ , Louis thought,  _I just ruined any chance of asking him out now. He’s gonna think I’m joking!_

“Okay, when?”

“What?” 

“When do you want me to take you out?”

“Um.” Louis blinked slowly, “Are you serious?”

“Of course, you’re adorable, and a really nice, cool guy. I’d love to take you out.”

“Oh, uh. Anytime? I don’t have much of a social calender, and you have practice and stuff. So.”

Harry beamed at Louis, dimples pressing deep into his face, green eyes twinkling. “Is tonight to soon?”

“No, that’d be great.” Butterflies erupted in Louis’ stomach. Harry Styles wanted to go on a date with him! 

The bell rang loudly through the hallways and Louis was a little disappointed  (or a lot), he really liked talking to Harry.

“Cool, I gotta go, I have practice. I’ll just get your number from Zayn?” 

“Yeah, that’s fine. Have a good practice.”

“Thank’s Lou!” Harry pulled Louis in for a quick hug before walking away, getting sucked up by the mass of students. 

\- x -

Louis spent all of Math class staring at his blank paper or checking the clock. He had English after and couldn’t wait to talk to Zayn and tell him about what happened, and hear about his walk with Liam.

When the bell finally rang, Louis ripped out of the class room faster than he thought was possible, which gained him some glares from the kids he was pushing out of the way, but he just kept on his way.

While walking to the back of class to his seat beside Zayn, he noticed a lot of lingering eyes.

“Do I have pen on my face or something? Jesus Christ.” 

Zayn had a shit eating grin on his face, and Louis wasn’t entirely sure how he felt about that. “No, your face is fine. But I’d suggest staying away from Katie Brown if you want it to stay that way.”

“Um, why? I haven’t talked to her in years, I couldn’t have done anything to her.”

“Well, turns out I was wrong. People  _do_  listen to conversations in the hallway, and now everyone in the school knows you have a date with Harry, they heard you guys talking.”

“But what does that have to do with Katie?”

“Her and Harry were lab partners in first period and she asked him out. He said no, you know him, all polite saying she ‘just isn’t what he’s looking for right now’ and all that rubbish. But now she’s right pissed that she got rejected for a boy.”

“But, he didn’t reject her  _for_  me.”

Zayn laughed and patted Louis on the back, saying ‘yeah but you know her, real bitch that one’ before the teacher entered the room, shushing everyone.

 _Why did Harry agree to go out with me but not Katie, the most popular girl in school?_  Louis thought.

Louis’ phoned buzzed in his pocket. After checking to see that the teacher wasn’t watching, he pulled it out, opening the text from an unknown number.

**Hey, it’s Harry. xx**

_Convenient_  Louis thought.

Hi Harry :)

**I’m really excited about tonight. Where do you wanna go? x**

Up to you x

**I know of a cool diner, if you want?**

You really like the word ‘cool’ dont you? Sure, sounds good. But, why do you want to go out with me, but not Katie? Not that i’m complaining ;) lol

**Ugh, she’s so..rude to people. Not someone i want to be involved with. Plus i’ve always thought you were the cutest thing ever.**

**Im blushing Louis, that never happens!**

Lol okay, makes sense. Now quit texting and pay attention!

**But i don’t wanna:(**

Do it! Byeeeeeeeee! xxx

“Mr.Tomlinson, phone away please!”

“Yes, ma’am, sorry.”


End file.
